


Falsas Impresiones

by PrincessPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fem!Chile - Freeform, Period romance, References to Jane Austen, Regency Romance, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPotato/pseuds/PrincessPotato
Summary: Manuela González, dueña de una gran belleza, impecables modales y una cuantiosa dote, pareciese tener todo a su favor para hallar un marido respetable; pero las primaveras han pasado por su lado y ningún pretendiente ha elegido quedarse, espantados por la afilada mente de la joven.Un viaje a Bath parece ser la única solución para salvarla de su interminable soltería. Sin embargo, las cosas pueden complicarse un poco cuando la misma Manuela decide que no necesita ser salvada.





	Falsas Impresiones

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basado en la Regencia, la época histórica en la que Jane Austen vivió y en las que están situadas sus obras. También hice un esfuerzo de imitar, en algún grado, su forma de escribir, componiendo oraciones mucho más largas de las que suelo crear. Espero que la disfruten.

Sir González, de la Mansión Santiago, había sido merecedor del título de caballero luego de sus valientes esfuerzos en la guerra y, con ello, de los beneficios de un tranquilo retiro en el campo para disfrutar junto a un nuevo ingreso de veinte mil libras, de las dichas de un matrimonio joven y una familia que estaba recién conformándose. Allí, al lado de una compañera de temperamento afectuoso y gran sensatez, aprendió a olvidar la vida en el mar y a suavizar su vigoroso carácter con tal de acomodarse al papel de propietario de tierra firme. Siempre gentil y generoso con los que le rodeaban, era considerado un buen señor por la servidumbre y un amigo querido por quienes tuvieron la dicha de conocerlo en sus mejores años.

Pero lamentablemente la rueda de la fortuna nunca para de dar vueltas, y Sir González, quien tuvo la suerte de armarse de honor y fortuna donde otros muchos solo encontraron la muerte, vivió la desgracia de ver partir a aquella a la cual había dedicado todos sus logros cuando apenas empezaba a gozar de la anhelada felicidad connubial. El dolor de la separación, luego de largos años de cartas secretas, promesas, y sueños sobre un futuro juntos, fue demasiado grande para él; y con el corazón roto Sir González se recluyó en su hogar, limitándose a la compañía de la pequeña sociedad del vecindario y de una biblioteca que fue creciendo año tras año, a la par que él se volvía cada vez más obtuso y ensimismado. Sin embargo, el destino no fue tan cruel con Sir Manuel González como habría de esperarse, y junto a él pudo cuidar del último regalo de su esposa y su mayor tesoro en esa vida: su amada hija, Manuela.

La señorita González había vivido sus primeros años como una niña linda, animada y risueña; y aunque casi una vida completa acompañada por el duelo de una madre que apenas logró conocer había disminuido sus ánimos, ni la desdicha ni la soledad consiguieron impedir que creciera para convertirse en una preciosa muchacha. Sus rasgos bonitos habían florecido con la frescura de la juventud, su semblante había adquirido una apacible suavidad, y sus bien cuidados modales se habían vuelto cada vez más encantadores. Si a esto se le sumaba la cuantiosa dote que su título de hija única le había provisto, y su posición como primogénita de un caballero; la señorita González estaba destinada a ser el objeto de admiración de todo aquel que la rodease. Y así habría sido, si los buenos atributos de la cuna y las ventajas de una belleza natural hubiesen sido acompañados por un carácter igualmente atractivo; pero, tristemente, los perjuicios de la ausencia de una madre atenta y la protección de un padre demasiado cariñoso causaron estragos en ella que ni las mejores institutrices lograron mejorar.

Y es que desde niña la señorita González había sufrido de una curiosidad innata que nadie se había preocupado de controlar, y que había encontrado vuelo en la fascinación por la lectura y una escandalosa libertad para hacerse con los volúmenes de la biblioteca de su padre siempre que lo deseara. Para mayor colmo, al haberse convertido en la única señora de la Mansión Santiago desde muy temprana edad, estaba acostumbrada a ser escuchada en sus ideas y considerada en las decisiones, por lo que había crecido para convertirse en una joven demasiado segura de su propio juicio y excesivamente independiente. Y por si eso fuera poco, su natural timidez, que consistía en el mayor encanto ante los extraños, solía diluirse demasiado rápido en su mente afilada como para que cualquiera que hubiese quedado prendado por su belleza la cortejara más que un par de semanas. En consecuencia, a sus veinte años Manuela González se había transformado en una joven demasiado ingeniosa y despierta para ser del agrado de cualquier caballero sensato en búsqueda de una esposa.

Por fortuna, no existe ningún defecto que el amor no vuelva invisible, y aunque ya a sus dieciséis años transitaba de boca en boca la terrible sentencia de que la señorita González jamás hallaría marido, había más de un par de oídos sordos que se negaron fervientemente a creer que tan cruel futuro estuviese destinado a la mejor de todas las jovencitas. Una de las principales defensoras de Manuela era Lady Burgos, viuda de un terrateniente rico e íntima amiga de Lady González mientras vivió en la Mansión Santiago; luego de su muerte había tomado bajo su protección a la pequeña niña, prometiéndose no descansar hasta verla convertida en todo lo que su amada amiga alguna vez soñó. Fue así como las visitas de Lady Burgos junto a su hijo, Francisco, se volvieron una situación recurrente, y Sir González, que apreciaba tener una opinión femenina en sus planes y siempre agradecía poder recordar a su esposa junto a alguien más, jamás puso impedimento a la intromisión de Lady Burgos en la educación de Manuela, alentando incluso el contacto entre ambas familias con visitas e invitaciones regulares que el hecho de ser vecinos favorecía enormemente.

El por qué dos almas tan cercanas en dolencias y domicilio como Sir González y Lady Burgos no hayan incursionado en la natural senda hacia el matrimonio no requiere mayor explicación que el simple hecho que ninguna parte contempló jamás la posibilidad de una alianza, demasiado ocupados tanto en la crianza como en revivir la memoria de los seres amados. En cambio, las razones de por qué jamás se estableciera un compromiso entre la señorita González y el joven señor Burgos quizás merezcan más aclaraciones para el público. Unidos como compañeros de juegos y confidentes mutuos desde muy temprana edad, entre ambos había florecido aún ante la falta de los lazos de sangre el más puro de los afectos fraternales, y nada, ni la conveniencia de un matrimonio, ni las expectativas de sus pares, ni las insinuaciones de sus conocidos; consiguieron que alguna vez lograsen concebirse con otros ojos.

De este modo, tras diecisiete años de insaciable labor, su preocupada protectora no pudo seguir soportando que su inocente y despreocupada Manuela se paseara por el mundo ignorante del hecho de que su futuro pendía de un hilo con un padre consentidor cuya salud se debilitaba lentamente, y sin ningún prospecto de unión disponible en todo el condado; y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin embargo, como Lady Burgos era también una de las más celosas sobre el tema, estaba absolutamente convencida de que, aunque era urgente encontrar un esposo para la señorita González, este debía estar a la altura de su protegida para que la unión fuese respetable y ventajosa; y sabía, además, que tal caballero no sería exactamente fácil de encontrar. Por ello mismo, le otorgó al asunto toda la consideración necesaria, y tras largas horas dedicadas a cavilar al respecto, reunió todas sus ideas para armar un plan sin fallas.

Si había algo de lo que Lady Burgos estaba segura es que no encontraría pretendiente alguno cerca de su hogar. Todo joven libre de compromisos y en la edad apropiada había sido desencantado, ya fuese a través de una visita o con los mismos inmerecidos rumores que circulaban de boca en boca. Por ende, la solución a sus problemas debía estar esperando allá en el horizonte. Manuela había salido muy pocas veces lejos de su casa y, consecuentemente, había sido muy poco vista. Una vida social más activa y un grupo de personas más variado con los que relacionarse, Lady Burgos estaba convencida, mejoraría de sobremanera sus posibilidades de encontrar un pretendiente de semblante atractivo, mente rápida y poseedor de una buena fortuna; pues allí dónde los ojos vieran los oídos se harían los sordos, y alguien finalmente lograría apreciar todos los encantos de su joven protegida como era debido.

Era un plan sencillo, definitivamente, y no le hubiese tomado tantas horas de meditación llevarlo a cabo si no fuese por la negativa de Sir González de abandonar su acogedora biblioteca y la oposición de la señorita González, a su vez, de separarse de su padre. Lady Burgos conocía sus caracteres y mañas demasiado bien como para saber dónde encontraría oposición y en qué puntos no podría lograr que cediesen; y, por ende, era plenamente consciente de que si no se llevaba a ambos no se llevaría a ninguno. Fue sobre ese problema que horas de estratagemas y maquinaciones fueron gastadas sin mucho resultado. Y tras un par de largos días Lady Burgos se hubiese dejado caer ante la angustia que semejante dilema le provocaba si no hubiese sido por el consejo indirecto de su hijo, quien preocupado por su estado de ánimo cuestionó si no sería recomendable algún descanso del campo.

Luego de esa fortuita recomendación, la real preocupación de Lady Burgos por el estado civil de la señorita González, oculta detrás de su también verdadera preocupación por la salud de Sir González, encontró aliados inesperados. Tras un duro sermón sobre los peligros que descuidar múltiples resfriados podía provocar a largo plazo (que afortunadamente fueron respaldados por un par de toses de su querido amigo) tanto Manuela como Francisco estaban defendiendo junto a ella los beneficios que una temporada en Bath podría brindarles[1]. Fue así, gracias a la presión conjunta y a la súplica escrita en los ojos de su primogénita, que la mano de Sir González se dio a torcer; y tras algo de planificación y la promesa de permitirle recluirse en sus habitaciones todo el tiempo que no estuviese en los baños, una quincena en la ciudad fue bien recibida por todas las partes. Más aún, para la dicha de Lady Burgos, la tardía reunión de su hijo con el grupo por trámites propios de su profesión le daba la oportunidad de sugerir alargar su estadía quizás incluso otra semana, tiempo suficiente para que un romance se asentase.

El viaje se realizó con la tranquilidad adecuada y sin incidentes dos semanas después, tiempo suficiente para que el clima de primavera se atenuase trasmutando todas las aprensiones de Manuela sobre la posibilidad de que algún viento helado o una lluvia errática fuesen a empeorar el estado de su padre, en la inmovible resolución de que Bath era todo lo que necesitaban. Gracias a ello, cualquier excusa o sugerencia que su padre buscó dar para retardar indefinidamente su partida fue cordialmente ignorada. Y tras despedir entre promesas de cartas constantes y los mejores deseos posibles a Francisco, las propias maletas fueron preparadas, los sirvientes instruidos y hacia el sudoeste el carruaje conducido. Una mañana de apacible trote, el almuerzo en una posada, y otras dos horas de viaje en la tarde fueron lo único que les separaron de su destino, y con el cielo todavía brillante y largas horas del día aún disponibles para su uso arribaron a Bath triunfantes.

Tras ocupar el tiempo necesario en instalarse en sus cuartos, desempacar y encomendar a la servidumbre sus labores; Lady Burgos logró convencer a la señorita González que su padre necesitaba descansar luego del viaje, y que no había ningún bien en que ellas le acompañasen en el hotel, pues sus voces y pasos solo lograrían agraviarlo. Fruto de su oratoria se hizo de una compañera de compras; y tras unas horas gastadas en aprender lo que más se usaba durante esa temporada y buscar entre las telas más finas y los colores más bellos, tuvo el placer de proporcionar a su amada niña un vestido de la última moda que, como proclamó felizmente, sería la primera de muchas futuras adquisiciones. Sin embargo, se requirió una visita a las termas, otra del doctor y la promesa de dos fortuitamente encontradas amistades de su padre de visitarlo esa noche, para que la insistencia de ambos adultos diera frutos y Manuela aceptase presentarse en uno de los salones de baile con Lady Burgos como su chaperona.

Cedido el permiso, su cabello fue peinado por las mejores manos, y sus más bellas galas fueron arregladas para adornarla esa velada. Un vestido de seda celeste con un escote recatado y delicado encaje al final de sus faldas, largos guantes blancos y un peinado alto pero sencillo fueron los atuendos con los que decidió engalanarse esa velada. Cuando estuvo lista, Manuela tuvo la satisfacción de escuchar más veces de las que su timidez hubiese deseado los cumplidos que tanto Lady Burgos como sus doncellas le dedicaron, y tras convencerse de que se veía “tal como debería una señorita de su edad”, y “más bella que nunca antes” pudo finalmente bajar las escaleras, donde la admiración de su padre tampoco se hizo esperar.

“Oh, mi querida Manuela,” exclamó él con ojos brillosos antes de besar el dorso de sus manos, y con ello fue suficiente para que su hija entendiera, pero no para que Lady Burgos quedase satisfecha.

“Diga usted Sir González, ¿no luce hoy magnífica nuestra Manuela?” Exclamó la dama, sonriendo con el orgullo propio de una madre.

“¡Maravillosa!” respondió él, y luego de una corta pausa añadió con pesadumbre, “tan hermosa como era ella.”

Los colores subieron de inmediato al rostro de Lady Burgos, comprendiendo que había pecado doblemente pues no solo su orgullo había logrado mermar la tranquilidad de Sir González, bastante sensible ahora que estaba lejos de su refugio de libros, sino que también la angustia de sus ojos había logrado contagiar a su protegida. En consecuencia, no hubo modo de convencer a Manuela de siquiera pensar en abandonar la habitación hasta que los invitados de esa noche se hicieron presente y, aun así, les fue imposible separarla del lado de su padre hasta que confirmó que el recuerdo de su difunta madre se diluía lentamente entre anécdotas salpicadas por un mar eterno e indómito.

Lamentablemente, ocupadas en esa labor los minutos se les fueron volando y antes de que Lady Burgos pudiese darse cuenta ya estaban llegando al salón de baile una hora más tarde de lo acordado. Esta situación, por molesta que fuese, no hubiese sido tan terrible si no fuese porque las estaban esperando. Lady Burgos, una dama sabia que conocía las desventajas de asistir a un baile sin acompañantes, se había encargado de contactar por correo a cuanto conocido tenía disponible muchísimo antes de que el viaje hubiese sido confirmado y, para su dicha personal, había logrado reconectarse con una antigua amistad que a pesar de no poseer lujos o un puesto alto en la sociedad si tenía el mayor tesoro al que Lady Burgos podía aspirar: dos hijos. Dos jóvenes muchachos que se estaban hospedando durante esa semana en Bath, dos mozos solteros con los que debían encontrarse esa misma velada, y a quienes las manecillas del reloj no estaban favoreciendo.

Por supuesto, la angustia que la situación requería fue bien empleada por la sabia protectora de Manuela, pero ni todos los suspiros preocupados del mundo, ni las súplicas para que su chofer se apresurara lograron hacer retroceder las manecillas del reloj, y cuando ambas finalmente hicieron su aparición frente al salón no había ningún cordial joven que le tendiese la mano a las amistades de su madre para descender del carruaje. Lady Burgos quiso desfallecer ahí mismo tras constatar que Manuela y ella se encontraban ahora solas en medio de un baile, casi sin posibilidades de ubicar entre el gentío a sus únicos conocidos en toda la ciudad quienes —había dado por sentado— serían los compañeros de baile de su amada niña, y que seguramente ya deberían de estar ocupados con otras jovencitas a esas alturas. ¡Dios bendijese a quienes fuesen lo bastante optimistas para no tildar esa situación de tragedia! Pero para la dama no había otra forma de llamarlo, y por unos minutos la desesperación inundó su corazón.

Por fortuna una vez que sus nervios se recompusieron, y tras un momento de meditación, fue unilateralmente decidido que lo mejor en lo que podían ocupar sus energías era buscar a sus conocidos y esperar a que, incluso si ninguno de los hijos de su antigua amistad estuviese desocupado en ese momento, alguno lo estaría cuando se reanudaran los bailes luego de la hora del té. Manuela, por su parte, tras ser comunicada de los planes de su chaperona, opinaba que no había ningún mal en sentarse a observar los bailes con Lady Burgos como su única compañía; pero que, de todos modos, era fundamental hallar a la amistad de Lady Burgos puesto que la asistencia de su grupo sería extremadamente necesaria cuando llegase la hora de los refrigerios[2].

Fue así como ambas entraron decididas a no dejar que el retraso arruinara su velada, sin embargo, con tan solo atravesar las puertas fue evidente que la tarea que habían emprendido sería más complicada de lo que sus buenas intenciones proyectaban. Con más interés en encontrar compañía pronto que en la comodidad de su protegida, Lady Burgos se abrió paso entre la gente que estaba junto a la puerta tan rápido como la cortesía le permitía, y su acompañante se mantuvo tan cerca como era posible, cuidando de esquivar a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino hacia los asientos. Pero lamentablemente la temporada estaba llena, la habitación abarrotada, y aunque las dos damas se apretujaron la una con la otra mientras se abrían camino en un esfuerzo continuo de fuerza e ingenio, la multitud era demasiado grande y Manuela terminó quedándose retrasada entre el mar de gente, perdiendo de inmediato de vista a su chaperona.

La señorita González palideció de inmediato, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente, con miedo a ser censurada públicamente por su soledad en medio de un evento social[3]. Su primer instinto fue mantenerse estática y agachar la cabeza, casi implorando que esa acción la hiciese invisible a cualquier ojo indiscreto; pero, tras pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta que las posibilidades de ser encontrada allí por la misma Lady Burgos eran muy bajas, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar llegar a su destino al fondo del salón con los ojos bien abiertos por si llegaba a topársela, en lugar de quedarse plantada en medio del salón con los ojos clavados al piso. Fue así que, con la actitud más confiada que pudo interpretar, avanzó en silencio evitando siquiera llamar la atención de quienes le rodeaban, teniendo como último objetivo cualquier vestido crema que apareciese en su campo de visión.

Tan concentrada estaba en su travesía por salvaguardar su reputación que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que nadie susurrase observando con desaprobación hacia su dirección. Sus ojos bailaban de un lado para otro mostrando toda la aprensión que su discreción le permitía, tratando de reprimir su necesidad de juguetear nerviosamente con sus propias manos; y ya estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y volver al carruaje tan rápido como sus piernas le permitiesen cuando su corazón dio un salto de la pura emoción al ver las plumas del tocado de Lady Burgos girando en círculos más adelante, como buscando a alguien. La felicidad por haber solucionado su problema y salvado la velada fue tal que ni cuenta se dio cuando tropezó con un caballero, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

“Mis mayores disculpas, señorita. No fue mi intención ser irrespetuoso, espero de corazón pueda usted perdonarme mi impertinencia.” Se disculpó amablemente el joven, haciendo una reverencia en su presencia.

“No necesita disculparse, señor,” le aseguró ella, dando una cortés y calmada reverencia en respuesta. Y, sin embargo, sus mejillas no podían evitar delatar la vergüenza que le provocaba el encontrarse ante tal situación debido a su propia premura por salir de un apuro que ahora en comparación parecía insignificante, pues allí donde había pasado inadvertida ahora había iluminado el escenario para la crítica silenciosa de ojos inoportunos.

Con nerviosismo Manuela desvió la mirada hacia la multitud con la ilusión de volver a ver las plumas de Lady Burgos allí donde las había dejado, pero ya no había señal de su chaperona en ninguna parte, por más que pasease su vista ansiosamente de una punta a la otra. ¿Qué cosa podría hacer ahora? ¿Quedarse allí bajo la comidilla de rumores que su falta de compañía estaba provocando con la vaga esperanza de ser encontrada? ¿O seguir andando y arriesgarse a llamar más la atención de esa fiesta? ¿Siquiera aquello importaba?

“¿Puedo serle de ayuda alguna, señorita? ¿Necesita usted que la asista para volver a reunirse con su grupo?” Preguntó el joven hombre observándola con preocupación, y Manuela comprendió que su desesperación se traducía en su semblante.

La joven trató de serenarse lo más rápido que pudo, y tras echar un nuevo vistazo al desconocido, a quien le devolvió otra sonrisa avergonzada, le respondió con toda la confianza que lograba reunir: “No es necesario, señor, estaba siguiendo de cerca a mi chaperona hace unos instantes, no debe estar muy lejos.” Una vil mentira, pero mejor que confesar que había atravesado toda la habitación completamente sola; y, para su dicha, parecía que la buena fortuna volvía sonreírle, porque en ese instante Lady Burgos apareció en la escena.

“¡Mi querida niña!” Exclamó la mujer, “¿pero por qué te has retrasado tanto? Tan solo hace unos instantes te tenía al lado mío y de repente te había perdido el rastro. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así.”

Manuela asintió, sabiendo muy bien que ambas estaban sumamente agradecidas por haber logrado ese reencuentro en tan oportuno momento pues, a su alrededor, la multitud volvía a centrarse en sus propios asuntos, olvidando por completo lo que por un minuto parecía un escándalo, pero ahora no era más que un minúsculo accidente.

“Ha usted de disculparme, mi señora,” intervino por ella el caballero, “pero me temo que su separación no ha sido más que el resultado de mi torpeza.” Se excusó el hombre, con ademanes tan amables y una voz tan cortés que resultaba imposible no responder a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Lady Burgos cedió con deleite a sus gentiles excusas, agradeciéndole al hombre el haber auxiliado a su protegida en el lapso en que estuvieron separadas. Por supuesto, de más está decir que la rápida aceptación de sus excusas por parte de la noble dama estaba inmediatamente relacionada con su extraordinaria sensibilidad ante un rostro bello, en especial cuando estaba actuando de casamentera. Sin embargo, también es necesario comentar, para hacerle algo de justicia al caballero, que incluso la señorita González; quién en su mortificación no había reparado en la apariencia de su interlocutor, pero que ahora, con su chaperona bien unida a su brazo, podía gozar los beneficios de la observación silenciosa; reconoció para sus adentros que el desconocido poseía un fino semblante, una buena figura y maneras muy agradables, un logro notable ante una joven tan poco impresionable como ella.

No obstante, su intercambio no pudo llegar más allá de lo que las normas básicas de la cortesía concedían pues, aunque apuesto y amable, el caballero seguía siendo un completo extraño para ambas, y sin la asistencia de un tercero o conocido mutuo para presentarlos, ninguna interacción social sería adecuada o permisible[4]. Así, para el desasosiego de Lady Burgos y la tranquilidad de la señorita González, ambas se despidieron con una reverencia y siguieron su travesía por el salón de baile. Luego de unos cuantos minutos apretándose la una contra la otra lo más que podían para poder hacerse paso, y tras esquivar más de algún vestido, se encontraron finalmente en el pasillo detrás del banco más alto frente a la pista de baile: el lugar de las damas mayores, las jóvenes sin acompañantes y las agotadas por el ejercicio. Y desde ahí la fortuna empezó a sonreírles.

Apenas arribaron a su destino, un sonido de faldas les anunció que habían sido ellas las encontradas y no al revés. La señora Flores, la amiga de Lady Burgos, corrió a recibirlas como si se tratasen de las más íntimas confidentes en lugar de una vieja conocida de sus años de juventud con quién apenas había tenido contacto desde su matrimonio; y, tras aceptar con premura las excusas de la chaperona de Manuela, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que en vez de disgustarse se habían preocupado por la salud de ambas, se deshizo en cumplidos hacia su amiga y, especialmente, su joven acompañante.

Luego de esa animada introducción rápidamente fueron ambas conducidas al asiento más cercano para resumir lo que había pasado en el baile hasta el momento en que llegaron. Resultó, finalmente, que el hijo mayor de la señora Flores, tal como Lady Burgos había vaticinado y tras una larga media hora entreteniéndose en el salón de juegos con la esperanza de que las amigas de su madre llegasen y pudiera ocupar su primer baile con la señorita Manuela; se encontraba en esos momentos ocupado guiando a otra joven en la pista de baile. Sin embargo, y para la dicha de la señora Flores, su hijo menor, Eduardo, se encontraba disponible en ese mismo momento y, si es que la señorita González le daba un instante para ir a buscarle, estaba convencidísima de que sería más que feliz de poder entretenerla durante la siguiente pieza.

Manuela, quién no estaba exactamente ansiosa por bailar, no tuvo oportunidad de detener a una madre demasiado feliz con la idea de que una joven tan agraciada física y materialmente como ella pudiera llegar a interesarse por alguno de sus hijos; para la felicidad de Lady Burgos, quién creía fervientemente que para que una muchacha fuese notada era necesario que entrase en la pista de baile. Así, en un dos por tres y tras otra presentación bastante acelerada, la primogénita de Sir González tuvo que abandonar su original pretensión de entretenerse a sí misma admirando de lejos a las parejas de baile y, en cambio, obligarse a formar parte del espectáculo. Para su alegría, el menor de los Flores resultó ser un acompañante adecuado, casi tan tímido como ella, apenas se atrevió sonsacarle información sobre la comodidad de su viaje y la distancia recorrida para llegar a Bath, manteniendo un silencio cortés por el resto de la pieza mientras la guiaba amablemente.

Manuela casi se sintió avergonzada de haber querido rechazar su propuesta, cuando había resultado ser uno de sus mejores acompañantes, permitiéndole disfrutar a sus anchas sin tener que ser interrumpida para responder preguntas banales, simplemente enfocándose en la música y las bondades del ejercicio. Durante toda la pieza pudo observar a su alrededor las faldas de seda y muselina girando y saltando de un lado para otro, las sonrisas de las parejas que ocupaban la pista, la orquesta al fondo del salón interpretando de forma prodigiosa cada nota, las finas decoraciones de las paredes, las risas de los otros bailarines y los aplausos del público; empezando a sentirse parte del ambiente de celebración que se cernía a su alrededor. Cuando la melodía finalizó, pudo percibir el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas y la dicha asentándose con suavidad en su pecho, y le sonrió al señor Flores con simpatía.

Para sorpresa de la señorita González, al regresar a su grupo de brazo del joven señor Flores en lugar de encontrarse con el hermano mayor de este último, hallaron al anfitrión del salón acompañado del caballero con el que Manuela había tropezado al inicio de la velada; ambos conversando animadamente con Lady Burgos y la señora Flores. Su protectora, al verla llegar sonrió más ampliamente —si es que aquello era posible— completamente satisfecha con los frutos que los encantos de Manuela estaban dando en tan corto tiempo; y, tomando su mano de forma afectuosa, le solicitó al anfitrión que hiciese las introducciones necesarias, tal como había hecho con ella y la señora Flores hace unos instantes, para la desdicha de la última.

El señor Martín Hernández, primogénito de una familia de comerciantes acaudalados y heredero de un negocio floreciente, resultó ser un caballero igual de amable, aunque mucho más conversador, una vez presentado con toda la propiedad necesaria. Tras un intercambio breve con la señora Flores y el señor Eduardo Flores, el señor Hernández se acercó rápidamente a Lady Burgos y la señorita González para volver a lamentar el accidente de hace algunos minutos. Las mujeres aceptaron nuevamente sus disculpas y ofrecieron las propias por los importunios causados; los que rápidamente fueron negados por el caballero arguyendo que todo había sido su culpa.

Una vez terminado este educado intercambio, Lady Burgos le comentó al señor Hernández lo afortunados que eran de haber podido ser presentados como es debido: “Estoy muy feliz de verlo de nuevo, señor; tenía miedo de que nuestros caminos no se volviesen a encontrar y quedara usted con una muy mala impresión de nosotras.”

El señor Hernández le agradeció sus temores y le dijo que había ido en búsqueda del anfitrión al instante de haber tenido el placer de topárselas para poder rendir sus disculpas como era debido y, de paso, disfrutar de una conversación más holgada. Lady Burgos sonrió afectuosamente alabando sus buenos modales y Manuela, que en ese preciso instante tuvo la oportunidad de ver la reacción de la señora Flores al momento de descubrir que su hijo no había aprovechado la oportunidad de hablar con ella durante su baile; soltó una sonrisa suave que fue bien recibida por el señor Hernández. Gracias a esa aparente buena señal, habiéndose entretenido unos buenos minutos en una conversación banal con su chaperona y luego de unos instantes de consideración, el señor Hernández le pidió a Manuela que bailara con él.

Este cumplido, por dulce que podría haber sido para otras señoritas, produjo una severa mortificación en Manuela, quien vio en aquella invitación el termino de la velada descansada a la que había aspirado con ahora tres acompañantes buscando su atención. Sin embargo, tampoco era ilusa y sabía a ciencia cierta que, con Lady Burgos a su lado, no había forma en que su negativa fuese aceptada. Así, con resignación, aceptó amablemente su invitación, advirtiéndole que solo podría dedicarle la última melodía antes de la hora del té, pues le había prometido el próximo baile al mayor de los señores Flores. No obstante, para la molestia de Lady Burgos, la señora Flores intervino en ese momento lamentando en voz alta el tener que separarse durante la hora del té cuando no habían podido conversar tanto como hubiesen deseado y, sin una pisca de sonrojo, procedió a solicitarle abiertamente al señor Hernández —para el bochorno del resto de los presentes— que intercambiara su baile por el de su hijo mayor para impedir tamaña desdicha; asegurándole que su Enrique estaría satisfecho con el cambio si podía pasar más horas junto a la protegida de su amiga.

El señor Hernández sonrió cordialmente ante los nerviosos ojos de todos y le aseguró a la dama que, mientras esa fuese la voluntad de su compañera de baile, él no tendría ningún problema en hacer ese cambio. Luego de oír ello, la señora Burgos se deshizo en innecesarias súplicas a Manuela, a quien le era indiferente con qué grupo pasar la hora de los refrigerios, pero que hubiera preferido saltarse esa humillación innecesaria en una noche que ya de por sí había resultado bastante caótica. En consecuencia, y con el deseo de disfrutar de un poco de quietud, le aseguró a la señora que nada le haría más feliz que cenar junto a ella y su grupo y, sin mediar otra palabra, se alejó del lugar del brazo del señor Hernández antes de que comenzara la siguiente canción; para la confusión del recién llegado señor Enrique Flores.

Una vez iniciada la pieza, Manuela se apresuró a hablar en privado con el señor Hernández. “Ha de usted de disculpar los modales de la señora Flores,” se excusó,” es una amiga muy cercana de Lady Burgos, y como hace años que no hablan está muy emocionada con la idea de poder disfrutar de su compañía durante la hora del té.” Explicó, tratando de dejar atrás el bochorno de la última escena.

El señor Hernández asintió amablemente. “No debe usted preocuparse, no he pensado mal de ella y menos aún de usted,” le aseguró, guiándola a la siguiente posición de baile. “Pero sí ha de aclararme como dos personas pueden ser cercanas sin haber hablado en años,” agregó con una sonrisa cuando volvieron a estar frente a frente.

Manuela sonrió de la misma manera. “No sabría qué decirle, señor. Me he estado preguntando lo mismo desde el inicio de la velada.” Su acompañante asintió risueño y siguieron bailando sin decir más.

Sin embargo, la señorita González siguió meditando al respecto. Después de todo, era extremadamente peculiar, por no decir extraño, que Lady Burgos quisiera reunirse con tanto anhelo con una amistad del pasado de la que nunca antes había hablado; especialmente considerando lo poco animada que se había visto ante el prospecto de beber té juntas en lugar de con un muy reciente conocido. Pero, si era sincera consigo misma, Manuela no era nadie para juzgar el afecto entre dos amigas cuando ella misma no tenía experiencia en ese ámbito. Por el contrario, ella solo tenía a su amado Francisco como su más alto —y único— amigo, y aunque siempre le preferiría ante cualquier otra persona en el mundo, con excepción de su padre; su estrecho círculo de amistades hacía que su experiencia en esa área fuese extremadamente limitada. Quizás entre damas las cosas eran distintas a lo que su instinto y los libros le indicaban; o quizás tener más que un solo amigo implicaba repartir el afecto de formas desiguales. Manuel jamás podría asegurarlo con certeza.

“¿En qué piensa usted tan seriamente?” le preguntó Martín luego de un rato, con mirada inquisitiva.

Manuela se sonrojó, avergonzada de haberse retraído por tanto tiempo, y con rapidez contestó: “No estaba pensando en nada.”

“Ingeniosa respuesta; pero prefiero que me diga de inmediato que no me lo dirá, si es posible.” Replicó rápidamente el señor Hernández.

“Bueno, entonces no lo haré.”

El hombre asintió nuevamente. “Pues he de agradecerle ese gesto pues ahora estoy autorizado a molestarla sobre este tema cada vez que nos reunamos, y bien es sabido que nada en el mundo promueve tanto la intimidad entre dos personas como una broma interna.” Manuela tuvo que retener una risa ante semejante respuesta, y a pesar de que sus voces opacaron la música y la distrajeron del ejercicio; no pudo evitar comenzar una conversación con el peculiar caballero.

Cuando el baile terminó, regresaron junto al grupo de Manuela donde un demasiado entusiasta señor Enrique Flores la esperaba. Tras bailar una pieza donde sobraron las palabras, pero faltaron los temas en común a tal punto que el clima tuvo que ser invocado más de tres veces por el nervioso caballero; ambos se reunieron con su grupo en la mesa de té donde ambos hermanos contendieron por la atención de su nueva conocida e intentaron impresionarla hablando de caballos, carros y otro montón de tópicos que no eran de ningún interés ni para la señorita González ni para Lady Burgos. Manuela tuvo que suprimir más de un bostezo en la sobremesa, y tras haber considerado que llevaba suficiente tiempo lejos de su padre enfermo, le sugirió a Lady Burgos finalizar esa velada a lo que su amiga asintió inmediatamente. Después de todo, ninguno de los hermanos Flores era un candidato atractivo para su Manuela, y tras el espectáculo de antes no era muy probable que el señor Hernández volviera a acercárseles esa noche o ninguna otra. De este modo, para la desilusión de los Flores, ambas subieron al carruaje una vez finalizada la hora del té para unirse al juego de cartas de Sir González y sus amistades.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras bebía su vino y agua tibia, y se preparaba para la cama, Manuela reflexionó largamente sobre la agitación de esos primeros dos días en Bath y, en especial, del baile de esa noche; concluyendo que, de todas las personas conocidas en esa velada, solo el señor Hernández destacaba del montón. El joven hombre no solo hablaba con fluidez y espíritu de temas distintos a las condiciones del cielo o las ruedas de un buen carruaje ligero; sino que tenía un sentido del humor bastante interesante y le otorgaba a cada uno de sus gestos un toque de amabilidad que resultaba particularmente agradable. Sin embargo, ningún otro pensamiento fue gastado en el recuerdo de alguien a quién muy probablemente no volvería a toparse durante su estadía, pues era la intención de la joven encargarse plenamente de su padre en los siguientes días para asegurar su pronta mejora; así, tras arreglar su cabello y apagar su vela, el nombre del caballero se borró completamente de su cabeza para siempre a medida que Manuela se dormía rápida y profundamente.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Bath es una ciudad ubicada en el campo ondulado del suroeste inglés, conocida por sus termas naturales cuyas aguas, se decía, era medicinales. La gente asistía a Bath para mejorarse de alguna enfermedad y, de paso, disfrutar de su intensa vida social.  
[2] La preocupación de Manuela se debe a que, en esa época, las mujeres no tenían permitido servirse ella mismas comida o té. En consecuencia, a menos que estuvieran acompañadas de un hombre o alguien en la mesa les prestara atención, no podrían servirse nada durante la hora del té.  
[3] Era socialmente reprochable que una mujer no casada asistiera a un evento social sin compañía de un hombre de su familia o una mujer casada o viuda.  
[4] Tal como indica el texto, dos personas no podían interactuar entre ellos a menos que: a) se conociesen de antemano; b) contaran con una tercera parte que les presentase mutuamente, o c) fuesen presentados por el anfitrión del evento al que estuviesen atendiendo.


End file.
